


Thursday (EXO VER)

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Car Sex, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Kai, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: “Someone might see us Sehun”, Kai said.“Nobody is here”, Sehun replied, taking off his pants.





	

 

 

 

 

“So, where are you taking me, Kai?”, Sehun asked again.

“I told you it’s a surprise.” Kai said. They had been driving for a couple of hours now. “Don’t try to ruin it.”

They had been on the road since 8pm and now it was almost 10. They had drove very far from the city and by now, there weren’t many cars. Kai was driving them somewhere high up the mountain and it kind of made Sehun nervous.

“I hope you are not trying to kidnap me”, he joked.

“Of course not! How could I ever do that to you!”, Kai said. He was a lovely, young man yet very mysterious. “I am sure you will love me when we get there.”

‘Love?’, Sehun thought to himself.

Kai just laughed awkwardly at what he had just said. How can he be so stupid to say that out loud?

Sehun noticed it and he felt bad for the man. He moved his hand and put it on top of Kai’s hand that sat on the gear stick.

“I cannot wait to see whatever you have in store for me”. Kai relaxed at Sehun’s reply.

A few more minutes up the mountain and they were finally there. Kai stopped the car. It was the famous spot where every lover came. This place was known for its best view of the city and the night lights. Many people came here to enjoy their romantic time but since it was Thursday, a weekday, it was just the two of them there.

Kai opened the door and quickly went out. It was a chilly night. Sehun wasn’t particularly fond of going out in the cold but he did it anyway.

“It’s cold!!”, Sehun shouted as soon as he got out. 

Kai ran to him, he pulled up Sehun’s hoodie and cupped his warm, gloved hands on Sehun’s cold cheeks.

“Better now?”, He asked. Sehun nodded. “Good, come here!”, Kai pulled him and pointed at the city lights that now looked like dots. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“Yes”, Sehun replied. He looked up at the sky and thankfully, the night was so clear that all stars could be seen. “It’s a beautiful night.”

“It sure is”, Kai replied smiling. Sehun just admired the guy. Kai rarely smiled but when he did, Sehun was always filled a warm feeling.

Kai saw Sehun staring at him and he arched an eyebrow, “What?”

“Ahh”, Sehun blushed, looking away. “I am going back in. It’s so cold outside.”

Kai just laughed, following the man to the car.

“What do we do now?”, Kai asked once inside but he was caught off guard when Sehun threw himself on him and started kissing him all over his face.

“Wa—wait Sehun”, Kai said. He still hadn’t closed the door.

“I cannot”. Sehun hopped on Kai’s lap when he finally closed the door and they started making out there.

Kai took off Sehun’s thick jacket and Sehun did the same for him.

“Someone might see us Sehun”, Kai said, against Sehun’s lips.

“Nobody is here”, Sehun replied, taking off his pants.

“Wait wait!!”, Kai shouted. They were cramped in that small space. “Let me adjust the seat first.” Kai pulled back his seat and reclined it so that the two could have enough space to do whatever they were planning on doing there.

Sehun pushed him and made him stay that way and Kai just did what he was made to do.

Sehun took off Kai’s pants and kissed his member through his underwear. Kai moaned with pleasure.

Kai also wanted to touch Sehun so he took off his gloves and put his hand inside his shirt and Sehun squealed a little bit. Though warm, Kai’s hands felt cold against his skins.

“Get your cold hands out of my shirt!”, He said, stopping whatever he was doing.

“I am sorry!!”, Kai laughed. “But I want to touch you too!”

Sehun sighed.

Kai blew some warm air on his hands and rubbed them quickly. He grabbed Sehun’s ass and started inserting his fingers slowly in the hole. Sehun moaned loudly.

Kai smiled at his reaction.

After he was done preparing him, he quickly took out his own member and stuck it inside him.

Kai did the moving and Sehun was just enjoying the pleasure he was getting. The air inside the car was now too much to bear. Both were sweating.

Sehun looking down at Kai was the most sexiest thing Kai had ever seen in his entire life. Kai was always on top while making love but today, Sehun was above him, riding and this beautiful man looking down at him, all sweaty and flushed was just too amazing.

“Kai—Kai, I am—I am cu—“

Kai grabbed Sehun’s member and Sehun cried in pain.

“Not now! Not yet.”

Kai started moving a little harder and faster than earlier and when he was finally climaxing, he quickly took out his member and placed it with Sehun’s, both cumming together at the same time.

It was all over their clothes. Kai got some tissues from the back seat and roughly cleaned themselves. He reclined the other seat and put Sehun there. The poor guy was too exhausted to even move. Kai got his jacket and covered Sehun. The younger thanked him as he slowly closed his eyes.

Kai also leaned on his seat and faced Sehun. He looked tired but peaceful. He brushed the hair that was covering Sehun’s beautiful sleeping face.   
“I love you so much, Sehun”, he said, so quietly, almost as if a whisper.

 

 

 

**Please do check my other fics :)**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Many have asked me and I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.  
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
